


Ice Skating

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanficton, Ice Skating, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Ice Skating

Imagine Chris taking you ice skating at the Rockefeller Center. A brass band were playing traditional Christmas songs and the smell of mulled wine filled your nostrils. It was your first time skating, so you clung onto Chris as you tried not to fall, while he laughed hysterically at your wobbling. You stumbled over your feet and, as you tumbled to the ice, grabbed onto Chris bringing him down with you. Led on top of you, he looked into your eyes, his mouth twitched in amusement and you both instantly burst into a fit of giggles.


End file.
